


Heir to The Throne

by QueenOfHearts4610



Category: DCU
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Father daugher relationship, Guns, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, mother daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHearts4610/pseuds/QueenOfHearts4610
Summary: Set before, during and after Suicide Squad.Joker and Harley Quinn have an heir. Lunette. Aka. Lil J, JJ, Trouble.     "Long white hair that swayed as she walked. Skin as fair as the full moon. Red pouty lips. Captivating sapphire eyes, that sparkled with mischief. A wide white smile that made his heart pound.Lunette moved with majeaty. With authority. Nothing like her sweet maiden appearance. She made the dull colors she wore look pretty. It was hard to imagine that she belonged where she is now."





	1. Intoduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, might take a while to update. Still getting used to this. But enjoy! Story still in progress.  
> First chapter will be shorter than other, but its only an into. So don't worry.

How is it knowing you grew up with the parents you have? Ugh. Not easy. But then again, I love my parents. Despite their many flaws they were perfect.   
Besides if you sort of twist it and think of like this I just may convince you my life isn't that bad. My Dad, The Joker, works with my mom. They run a business together, grooming me to one day take over.   
My parents sometimes worked late. And my dad obsessed over his work. Batman. But somehow managed to make time for me. They gave me anything I asked for. Spoiled me. Because...I'm their little princess.   
I attended school. I sucked at Math, but excelled in any other subject. I didn't have many friends. But then again, I don't want many. My school friends. And my villainous ones. We all quickly got the name Children of Gotham.   
Sounds normal right. Just like any other teenage girl with unnaturally white hair and pale skin. Dock on the fact that I can shoot guns, handle grenades and knives. And own a impressive collection of all, that share a room with my shoes and I'm set.   
Well...not really. There is so much more to me than anyone knows. That I probably know. I mean growing up with my parents I'm sure to pick up on some of their traits. (Clears throat) I won't go into that now.   
Anyway...back to what I was saying. I guess I'll let you take a peek into my life. I mean, who wouldn't want to know how the Joker's daughter was brought up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ed chapter is up.

Jokers plans had been put on halt, thanks to Harley. A meeting at his club, where he would have gotten his hands on new weapons, had to be postponed. J paced back and forth, hands clasped tightly behind his back, his spine slightly hunched over. 

He stopped suddenly when he heard Harley's cry of pain. He stared at the door to their bedroom, as he could hear her whimpering. He had hated that a spark of curiosity lit inside him. 

Another cry and a plea to stop.. "Almost done," he heard to doctor say encouragingly. Her voice surprisingly calm due to the situation. He resumed pacing. 

Harley had gotten pregnant. He hadn't taken to it well, grabbing her pigtail, screaming she had done it on purpose. He knew she hadn't. That most of the things she did, wasn't planned. Through his entire rampage, Harley had her arms crossed over her stomach. Protecting the growing child inside. She had cried and begged him to keep it. 

Through her stage 3 pregnancy Joker had kept Harley inside. No reason to damage what was part of him, inside because she could be careless sometimes. 

Harley had taken the time to get pregnancy books and magazines. Sprawled out on the couch, some sort of weird craving snack by her side, her nose in the book. One night as Harley slept he had picked one up, scanning it. She bossed the goons around, getting baby clothes, bassinet, toys, and any other things. Then, to his surprise baby proofed the mansion. Covering any wall plugs, storing away any sharp, objects laying around. Then other things. He had drawn the line at getting the little plastic blocking fences to put in the doorway. No way was he going to be stepping over that thing every single day.

Another scream. Then a foreign one. A wail of a newborn. He heard Harley's gasp of relief. A few minutes later the doctor walked out. A thin, older women with tired grey eyes. She looked up at him. She didn't seem to be afraid. And that's exactly why he had chosen her in the first place. 

"Perfectly healthy, sir. Clean and checked over. The child will be fed soon. Its recommended to keep the child and mother skin to skin, for bonding, and warmth." she said. "The mother will be tired, in pain in her lower regions but it will pass in a few weeks. I'll need to check up of the child in 2 weeks."

"Of course," he nodded trying not to show how eager he was to see Harley. "I'm sure you know the way out."

"Yes," her frail body left him alone in the room. Turning back to the door, Joker pushed it open and stepped in. There, in the center of the bed, Harley. Her hairline coated with sweat, causing the roots to frizz. Her makeup smuged, and skin paler than usual. And in her arms, a squirming little body. She looked up when she heard him come in.

"Oh Puddin!" she cried softly. "She's perfect." Huh, so he had a daughter. "Come look," she urged. 

Joker made his way beside her, sitting on the edge of the King sized bed. Harley showed him the child. His face, not what she would have hoped. It's face red scrunched up, little blond hair curling from the scalp. But her eyes, bright and blue. Just like his. 

"Doc said that I should feed her," Harley said adjusting herself. She began to lift her shirt but stopped and looked at him. Rolling his eyes he turned away. 

"Not like I haven't seen them before Harls," he said crossing his arms.

"This is different," she argued. He didn't see how. But he kept his back turned anyway. A few minutes later, "Ok, you can turn around again." Sighing he turned around and Harley had laid the child over her chest. Its head resting on her breasts. Harley kept a hand on the back. "Ain't it wonderful Mr. J. Our own little creation. You know, she'll grow up and be just like us."

He grinned, someone to take over. "I know that, Harls. But just because we got a child, doesn't mean we stop what we doing. We keep to our daily lives."

He didn't miss the flash of disappointment on her face, but she nodded nonetheless. "Of course Puddin."

"I'll have one of the goons watch over it, while where away." he told her and she nodded.  
"Thank you, Mr. J." Harley looked back at the sleeping newborn. Her hand still resting on its back.

"What you gonna call it?" he asked. At least let the child have a name. 

"I dunno. Didn't really think about it that much. I mean, I didn't know the gender. What do you think."

He thought about it. Not hard. But enough. He didn't want to call her any normal name. Something unique. Something like, "Lunette." he said.

"Lunette," Harley repeated. She grinned. "I like it. Perfect for our princess. Lunette." she said again. "Welcome home, Lunette." 

 

Neither Harley nor Joker had been able to get much sleep. Lunette had a thing for waking up and screaming in the middle the night. Driving them both further into insanity, him more than Harley who found it an excuse to hold Lunette and rock her back to sleep. Of feed her. At least she got thing to be quiet. 

Joker and Harley continued their reign of terror on Gotham. Leaving Lunette to be tended by the babysitter. Joker almost acted like Lunette wasn't' there. Except when he shook Harley awake, to go tend to her. 

But this night was different. Joker was in a good mode that night, due to the success of a bank heist. He couldn't have been asleep more than 2 hours when Lynette's crying woke him. He shook Harley, but she didn't budge. He shook her harder, but she just groaned and turned away.

He threw the covers off, and stomped out. He walked down the hall, closer to Lunette's bedroom. A soft glow lighting the room, from the night light in the corner. He made his way over to the new cradle, and peered inside. Lunette had turned red, her fists by her head a still crying. "Be quiet," he growled. She didn't listen. 

So instead he picked her up and held be like he had seen Harley do countless times. "Stop it," he said lower but still intimidating. Again she didn't listen. He imagined disposing of the vermin, but then quickly thought of Harley and her dispar. And he needed her to ready. Not depressing. 

So, be began to rock her. He hushed her, and continued rocking. Slowly, Lunette began to settle. Her face turned into its normal color and he layed her back down. He watched her for a second, before walking back to his room, the faintest of smirks on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker is beginning to get used to the idea of having a daughter.

"Is she getting enough sleep?" the doctor asked. Harley nodded stroking Lunette's smooth cheeks.

"Yes. But Mr. J and I ain't." she giggled. Her poor Puddin, all groggy and cranky in the mornings. The doctor nodded, unamused. 

"Well, she is perfectly healthy," she grabbed her bag, "by her 1st year she'll be able to sleep through the night, but be prepared for night time battles."

Harley not knowing what she meant by "night time battles," nodded and picked up Lunette giving her her binky. She kissed her tiny forehead gently as she watched the doctor leave. "I like her," Harley stated. "What do you think?" she asked Lunette who only sucked on her binky in response. Harley smiled, "I knew you would agree."

 

Joker opened the door to the mansion just in time, to see the doctor walk out. He closed the door and went upstairs to Lunette's room, where he was positive Harley was. And there she was, in a pink bathrobe, her hair tied in two buns. Talking to Lunette. 

"Harley," he said.

Her head snapped up, "Oh, hiya Puddin!" 

He stepped inside and sat in the rocking chair, stretching his legs. "What did the doc say?" he asked before he could catch himself. Harley didn't seem to notice. 

"She said Lunette is perfect. But we already know that. Healthy, happy, a doll." 

He grumbled. "Translation, she is fine and you are doing something right." 

Harley nodded, grinning. "Yep," 

Lunette had drifted off to sleep, so Harley laid her in the crib gently, pulling the binky from her mouth. Joker got up and looked over the crib, at his sleeping daughter. He had to admit, she was adorable. When she was sleeping. But while she was screaming her head off or stinking up the room, with her waste, he wanted nothing to do with the child.

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his neck, and nipping at his earlobe. "Lets have some me and you time Puddin. Won't that be wonderful?" 

He growled and pushed her away. She followed behind. "I'm got work to do," he said making his way to his office. 

"Work on me is so much more fun, Mr. J." Harley chirped still trying to seduce him. 

He spun, Harley stopping in time before smashing into his chest. He looked up at him. "Go Harley," he said, "Go eat. Sleep. Something. Leave me."

Harley frowned but turned around. He landed a smack to her rear, before going into his study, slamming the door behind him. 

Joker stayed in the room till night. He hadn't bothered with food or water. He was to deep in his plans to notice his growling hunger. Harley had snuggled into bed and fallen asleep, when he finally did step out. Grinning at his brilliance, making his way to the bedroom, when a shrill cry stopped him in his tracks. 

"Really?" he asked to nobody. He turned on his heels and made his way to Lunette. 

When he got there and henchman was already trying to calm her down. He froze when he saw Joker. "Go, get out." 

"Yes sir." he said and began to put her back in the crib.

"Give her," Joker said. The henchman handed her over before leaving and resuming his post in front of the door, after closing it. Joker looked down at the crying baby in his arms. He whipped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Why do you insist on always crying, huh? Do you not like your little bed?" 

He sat in the rocking chair and it creaked as he rocked back and forth. "You know," he began, "I'm usually not very fond of sharing my things." Lunette's cries began to turn into soft whimpers. "But I suppose you are an exception." he sighed and grinned down at her. "Want to know why?" His own eyes stared back up at him. "Because, you are part of me as well. And I like to ownership in the things, or people, I create. Besides, your Mommy. My Queen, has wanted one of you for sometime now. So lets not disappoint her by getting you killed, hmm. Can we do that?" 

He traced the curve of her cheeks, pale. Like his. She grabbed his finger, holding on to it. He gets up, walking around the crib to the window, looking out into the Gotham darkness. The lights, twinkling like the splatter of stars above. From here, it looked like it was like any other city. But look underneath and you find where the true darkness lies. "On day, princess, this will be yours. I've already set up the kingdom, for you. You' ve just got to continue on the reign of laughter and terror." he chuckled at the title that came to him, perfect for her. For his heir. "Clown Princess of Crime. Heir to the Laughing Throne." he laughed himself. And he heard Lunette giggle. "Yes keep laughing, sweet pie." 

He went quiet, and Lunette snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. He stared at the sleeping baby. Maybe being a dad won't be so bad. He looked back at the city. "I'll protect you, little one." he said to the window, his reflection. "From the ones who think they can take you away from me. From the fools, who disrespect you. Just you wait." A vow, meant for his ears. A promise to the baby in his arms. 

A year had gone by. Lunette was having her first birthday. Nobody was more excited than Harley, who skipped around the house singing Happy Birthday, to herself. She had also managed to put together a small celebration as Lunette took her nap. 

Baking a cake, and smearing it in light purple frosting. Leaving a mess for the goons to take care of. She blew up balloons, of pink, yellow and blue. She sent one of the henchman out to get a scrapbook. 

Joker, not as enthusiastic went out, just for some fun. But, was called into business with the club. He had left Harley to the party planning, which he was sure he was going to regret it afterwards. 

When he had come back, Harley had launched herself into his arms. "Mr. J! Lunette, she been asking for ya!"

He raised an eyebrow at her as she skipped back to Lunette's room. Frost handed another henchman the box he was holding. "Take it the child's bedroom." The henchman nodded and followed Joker to the girls room. He placed the box on the dresser before walking out. 

Lunette squealed at the sight of Joker. Reaching out to him, a smile plastered on her face showing off her two bottom teeth. "Dadah!"

"Ahhhh. Did someone miss me?" he dragged picking her up from the high chair and resting her on his hip. She smiled, one hand gripping the back of his hair. Another habit she had picked up. 

Harley giggled and kissed Lunette's cheek. "Ok, time for cake." 

The night had been surprisingly fun. Lunette had gotten cake all over her hands, face, and dress. Harley grabbed a wipe and cleaned her up as Joker picked up the box from the dresser. 

"Present time!" he exclaimed.

Harley took the box and set in front of Lunette who looked at it wide eyed. She scratched at the paper. "What's in it Puddin?"

He slung an arm around Harley's shoulders. "We got to have our princess looking as good as us, right?"

Harley nodded, "Of course Mr. J."

Inside the box, an abundance of new clothes. Dresses, cute outfits and pajamas. Tiny soft baby shoes, and a little clown doll. But the best part, a outfit. With a half blue half red tutu, with a shirt with Daddy's Little Monster written on it.

"Look at what Daddy got, Lunette. Isn't it pretty?" she asked Lunette who only smiled.

"Frost!" Joker called and his second appeared in the doorway.

"Boss?"

Harley tossed him a camera. "I'm sure you know what to do." Harley placed Lunette on her hip and pointed at the camera. "Smile!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lunette was 18 months old. She had started to have a conversation with her parents. Not real ones. She only knew 3 words at the most. Harley had started to leave her in the care of the henchmen for longer periods of time. This one night was special. 

"Mommy is gonna miss her princess." she said as she kissed Lunette's chubby pale cheeks.

"Mommy!" she squealed. A habit she had bottom from Harley.

"Mommy and Daddy's gotta go catch a Bat." she told her, as Joker began to grow restless.

"Batsy?" Lunette asked.

"That's right, honey." Harley nodded.

"Harley," Joker barked in annoyance. This was taking to long. "Come on. I've got a meeting."

"I'm coming Puddin," she said handing Lunette over to the henchman assigned with watching her. "You take care of her, ok. Or I promise to make your death slow and painful." Harley said not taking her eyes off Lunette. 

"Yes, ma'am." the young boy studdered. 

Harley left one last kiss, and turned around to go with Joker. She followed him to the waiting Jokermobile. She slumped in her seat. 

"Goodbyes don't take that long, Harley." Joker said already frustrated.

"What if she misses me. I won't get to say goodnight." she jumped up in her seat. "She can't fall asleep if I don't say goodnight."

Joker backed out before Harley could run back inside, just to go through another 10 minutes of goodbyes. "She'll be fine." he assured her patting her head.

 

Harley eased up more than usual. It felt to good to be back on the streets with her Puddin. Especially after playing one of their games back in the club. Harley for the moment had forgotten about the baby waiting for her Mommy to come home. Joker, was no better. Driving dangerously down the foggy streets of Gotham. Their laughter trailing behind them.

"Come on Puddin, do it!"

He stepped on the gas harder, as something on the side mirror caught his eye. "Ohhhh." he leaned over towards Harley a grin split into his face. "We've got company."

"Batsy. Batsy. Batsy." Harley said back, with a grin of her own. She didn't need to check. Nobody excited her Puddin this much. Besides, who else had the guts to chase down The Joker.

The car lurched, followed by a large thud. Harley yelped in surprise her grip tightening on the seat. Joker gritted his teeth, making a sharp turn trying to shake the bat. But he held on with grace.

Harley snarled in fustation, reaching over and grabbing Jokers gun from it's holster. "Stupid bat, you're ruining date night!" she shot at the roof. Batman dodged each one, still hanging on as the car made another turn. 

Harley looked at the windshield, and she dropped the gun. "Puddin," she said cautiously. He didn't hear her. Or if he did, he acted like he didn't. The car drove through the railings. "PUDDIN I CAN'T SWWWIIIMMM!!!" Harley screamed as the car hit the water sending her through the windshield, knocking her out.

Joker looked at Harley. Her eyes were closed. And he didn't have time to check her pulse. So he left, swimming away and hiding in the darkness. He watched with barley contained fury as Harley swiped at Batman with her hidden knife. In return, a solid punch, making her nose bleed and knocking her out again.

Joker swam up. His lungs burned, and Lunette smiling baby face flashed before his eyes and he swam faster. He sucked in the air, when he reached the surface. But didn't have enough time to enjoy it, when he saw Batman again. 

He sunk back under the water, only his eyes above. He watched again as Harley laughed to herself as the Bat roughly picked her up and put her in his car before driving away. 

When the coast was clear he pulled himself from the lake. He rung out his jacket, and pushed back his wet hair, before anymore water could drip into his eyes. 

The phone to call Frost was usless. Instead he found the first decent car, threw a rock through the window and unlocked the car. Brushing the glass from the seat, he hotwired the car. 

 

Frost hadn't heard from the Boss in almost an hour. It wasn't new, but it was. The only time, he hadn't called, was when Frost already had an order given. Joker gave him the task, and then he trusted him to carry it out. But now, he had no task. Nothing.

The child, Lunette, by the time he got here had been fed, burped, bathed, fed again, and then put to bed. He had made sure of it, making sure the child was in her crib, or Harley would have his head. Whether it was his job or not. 

Surprises, didn't really come to him anymore. And you would expect surprises especially working for the Joker. But about a year into the job, he had stopped asking himself questions on why the boss did this. Or wanted this. Sometimes the things didn't even have to make sense. The Joker just thinks differently he told himself. 

So imagine his surprise when Joker walked in, almost tearing the door off it's hinges. Soaking wet, and eyes brimmed with red. Harley nowhere to be seen. Frost, as usual hid his emotions and just handed him a towel and listened for next order.

"Where is Lunette?" Joker asked as he ran the towel over his hair, and marched towards his bedroom. 

"In bed, Boss." he answered. "Checked myself."

"Good. Any trouble?" he asked stripping of his shirt and laying it over a chair. Frost looked to the far wall, as his pants and boxers followed. Joker may not have a problem baring skin, but even though he didn't show it, Frost wasn't so thrilled. 

"None," 

Joker nodded and turned towards him. He left his shirt off but put on new underwear and sweats. "As you've noticed, my Queen has not followed me in," he started, "I want you to keeps tabs on Arkham. Contact my man inside and tell him to keep the lookout. Report everything back to me." 

Frost nodded stiffly. He waited to be excused. He learned that, the first week working for Joker. "Of course," 

Joker snapped his fingers, "Oh, and tell the boys to go fishin. Fix the windshield and bring it back. Dismissed." 

Joker watched as Frost walked out, leaving him to his thoughts. He sat on the bed, running his hands through his still damp hair. Although Frost didn't show it, he knew Frost was uncomfortable with his ease at being bare. Usually, he didn't care. But the dump in the lake, made his skin cold. He got up walking into the bathroom to run a steaming hot shower. 

When he got out, he pulled on his sweats again and began to wonder the dark hallways. Small noises could be heard under certain doors, where the night time henchman continued to work. Mostly guards and tech. 

His feet carried him to Lunette's room. The night light in the corner, flowing into the hallway. He peeked over the crib, checking his sleeping daughter. She slept more soundlessly and longer through the night. Only waking once or twice. 

She seemed alright. He resisted picking her up, not wanting to wake her. Instead he sat in the rocking chair, crossing his legs in front of him. God knows how long he sat there before he heard Lunette release soft whimpers and kick her legs. He stood up, spine popping. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest. 

"Awww. Did somebody have a nightmare?" he asked rocking her. "Nasty things huh?" he said as her whimpers began to die down and she found intreast in his tattoos. "Your mommy gets nightmares too, bad ones." 

He remembered once Harley had a nightmare so bad, that she kicked him off the bed. She had been "banished" to the couch for an entire month, before he let himself miss her warmth. Lunette cuddled into his chest and went back to sleep. 

He sat back down in the chair. After a while his arms began to ache, begging him to put down Lunette. But still he held her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. New dog, homework. Ugh, it's been crazy. Enjoy!

The glass that was once in his hand, now flew across the room and shattered unto the floor. Shaking with anger, he tuned back to Frost, who stood unaffected in the doorway. "What do you mean, he hasn't seen her!" he yelled. 

"Miss Quinn has not been submitted into Arkham. If she had the man inside would have seen her."

"It's been 2 weeks," he said to himself beginning to pace. "2 weeks." he repeated. Batman must want to keep her from him. He likes games too. "Find her." he said quietly. Frost didn't hear him. "Find her!" he yelled and Frost left. 

He poured himself another glass of scotch, and drank it. The liquor flowing down his throat and warming his body to relax slightly. But not enough. He marched towards his wall of toys. Knives, guns, even a few stuffed animals that had gotten there when Harley did. He picked up a knife, ready to start target practice with someone. Instead, he stopped. And gently placed the knife on the carpet. 

 

BACK IN BELLE REVE....

Harley had been the source of all trouble for the guards ever since she had gotten to Belle Reve. She had started out with a normal cell, thin bed and sheets. But, she had to moved when she had taken her sheets and almost strangled her guard. The full story, he had gotten a little to close and Harley had been defending herself. Any way, he had been sent to the hospital. 

On her move to her newest cell. Cage. She had taken down her 5 escorting guards, and tried to escape. Only to be caught, and drugged, then dragged to her cage and dumped on the cold floor. When she had woken, Harley had soon learned that her bars where electric. Oh what a ride that had been.

She at first hadn't minded. Then the cold, loneliness, and voices, started to come in. She had never had any, well, the voices, had been there, but she had never been cold or alone with her two lifelines. Their smiles and laughter had kept her warm and fuzzy inside. And with Lunette needing constant attention, Harley had never been alone. Until now.

And the worst of it all, was the head guard, Griggs. He was constant tease and torment to Harley. Harley hated that fact that he played games, ones she would never win due to the circumstances. But Harley promised to get her revenge when her Puddin came to get her. 

 

Joker...

Not a word about where Harley was. Three months, and nothing. Frost hadn't found anything. Not yet. By the time month four rolled around, Joker had one third of his toy circle finished. Mostly his knives, and guns. 

Lunette, was the only thing that kept him grounded. He couldn't not be there for her. Especially now. She had asked about Harley multiple times. She'd look up at him with those big blue eyes and say, "Where Mommy?" Then he would say, "She'll be home soon,"  


At first, he didn't believe his own words, than slowly he had started to convince himself of it. Joker hated to admit it. Even to himself. But now, he needed Harley. Not only because of what they had done together, but he just might actually love her? Ugh. He hated the emotion. The guessing. Joker knew everything and anyone. He had made sure of that. But bringing Harley into to flame was a whole story all its own. He had questions, his pride wouldn't let him ask.  


Joker had been so caught up in his own mind that he hadn't even noticed that Lunette had crawled into his lap wanting to play until she smashed the clown doll in his face. "Play." she demanded, her lips set in an angry pout and cheeks slightly rosy.  


"No need to get testy," he grinned and took the doll from her hands. He looked at it. "Ohhhh, what a very handsome clown indeed." he said and Lunette climbed up further into his lap, to get a better look at the doll. "And what a perfect smile," he said, and Lunette traced the smile on its face with her finger. "Like Daddy?" she asked looking back up at him.  


He smiled at her, "Just like Daddy." 

 

A Week Later....

Still no word on Harley. Joker had been driven so far into his madness and grief that he had finished his circle of "toys". Complete with roses, and champagne. Even some of Lunette's old baby clothes, that Harley insisted on keeping. 

He had even lost his signature smile. Oh yes, the Joker without his smile, how could be anything at all. This is why he had painted a smile on his face instead. The only thing that kept him from totally losing it was Lunette. And because Harley wasn't here, he had to spend even more time with her. Most days, on the floor in her room playing. And nights, by her crib watching her sleep.

So to say the least, Joker didn't get much sleep. She reminded him so much of Harley. Her hair, the brightness in her eyes, her laugh. Her laugh. Harley's laughter. Their laughter.  


His head shot up when he heard the door open. His arm moved fast, his finger itching to pull the trigger. Frost, again unaffected only fixed his suit and sat down. "Where is she?" he growled.  


"It's complex. It's not just her. Everybody's disappearing. There's this new law, that if you're a bad enough bad guy they stamp terrorist on your jacket. They send you to this swamp in Louisiana. A black site. That's where she is." he paused. "So what are we doing?"  


He breathed in strongly, "Bring the car," he releases the breath in his next words, "We're going for a drive." He laid back in the middle of his toys, and laughed. He laughed as the wetness on his cheeks, he hadn't even noticed before, began to dry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I know it took forever. But I'm still here. Ok enjoy!! Leave comments.

Joker...

Just when things had begun to go really good, they went really.....disappointing. Some things at least. Frost had gotten Harley's location. But Joker needed somebody on the inside. And not just anyone, but somebody who would come on contact with Harley. A guard. The head guard. That information had taken another 2 weeks. 

And the fact that Harley's prison was in Louisiana, he didn't need the extra distraction with Lunette tagging along. That, was the only reason he was here in the first place. 

"Red, open this door!" he yelled banging his fist on the door. Lunette who thought it was a game, yelled after him. 

"Red." she giggled bouncing on his hip. Her two top and bottom teeth flashing, along with her newest canines. 

"Red, come on I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to." She knows that. Lunette who had a short attention span begin fiddling with his rings and chain bracelets. 

She didn't open the door. With a growl he turned around and stomped back outside. Frost looked at the child and weekend bag still in his hands and opened the trunk to get the baby seat. 

The drive was long. Agonizingly long. With Lunette now along for the ride, he had to switch around his plans. That meant a portable cradle. More food and a place to stay. 

And since time was of most importance, Lunette would have to come along with him to the uh....interview. He smiled, her first interagation. Oh how time flies. Plus, it will be educational for the kid. 

It was dark by the time they arrived at the casino and Lunette had long dozed off. Opening the car door, he went to go get her, as Frost grabbed the money and went in first. 

Joker poked Lunette's cheeks softly and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw him, her arms stretched out to him automatically. He unbuckled her belt and put her in her black leather jacket.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her out the car setting her on the ground. With his support Lunette could walk, fairly well. He was proud of his daughter. And yet, Harley hadn't been here to see her first steps. 

Lunette grabbed his hand and let him lead them in. He could already hear the guard, Griggs, talking. He rolled his eyes, already slightly annoyed. 

He bent to her level once they were inside. "You ready Princess?"

Lunette nodded, her blue eyes reflecting his own. "Get Mommy?"

"That's right. We're going to get Mommy." Lunette smiled and Joker smiled right back. Lunette traced his lips, getting red lipstick on her fingers. She touched her own lips her eyes never leaving his own, creating a mess on her lips. Joker's smile widened and smeared it better, before standing walking in. 

The guard was still running his mouth when he walked in. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." he said gripping the guards neck who had gone silent. "All the chit chats gonna get ya hurt." he slapped the guards shoulders and he jumped. 

He came around to face him with an animalistic purr. "Ohhh." he stood up straight in front of him and held out is hand in front of his face. Griggs looked around as if anyone was gonna help him or tell him what to do before he leaned forward and kissed his ring. 

Joker studied him for a second before grinning and rushing forward, sitting on his lap. "I can tell you meant that." he breathed darkly with a laugh. 

"Yea," Griggs breathed. 

Joker rested his hands on each side of the guards neck, squeezing slightly. Griggs got the message. "You're gonna be my friend." 

By now, Lunette had made her way over to Frost who stood to the side. She watched the scene quietly as she gripped one hand tightly to Frost's pants leg. 

"Now," Joker said. "I need you to tell me everything that you know about Harley Quinn. Everything. And don't you lie." he pulled a knife out of nowhere and held it in front of Griggs. The tip would stab into his eye, if he moved to quick. "I don't need my Princess to see this so young." 

Joker pointed towards Lunette with the knife. Griggs followed the knife and gulped roughly when Lunette waved and smiled in his direction. Her blue eyes matching Joker's.

Griggs felt sick, as he stomach rolled. No wonder, Harley was so intent on getting out. If not so much for the Joker, than for her own daughter. He wasn't so sure on how her brain and logic functioned, but be was sure Harley didn't like being kept from the child. And he nearly soiled himself when he thought what she would do when she got out, for her revenge.

The girl couldn't have been no older than 2. Decked in a full Chanel gold and black outfit and leather jacket. Her blue eyes matched Joker's. Her hair like Harley's, but it seemed lighter. Almost white.

For a second everyone's eyes were on the child. She put her hand down and rested her head on Frost's leg. "She so cute." Griggs said looking back to the Joker. 

"I know," he replied. "Tell me where they're keeping Harley."

"Uh, she has a room all her own. Its not a cell. But more of a," he paused and his jaw clenched.

"Cage." Joker finished. 

Griggs silence was all he needed. "There is a gate surrounding it, and the bars are electric." 

"Mmmm." Joker said in thought. "Out of curiosity, how did she get into her own cage?"

"She did have a cell, but she nearly strangled her guard and took out 5 more on her way to her, settlement." 

Joker laughed loudly. "That's my girl." he sighed. "Anything else."

Griggs hesitated. Joker caught it and Griggs had no other choice but to tell. "We got a visit from this lady and navy guy. They wanted to see Harley and a few other prisoners . Then we got packages from Wayne Corp. A Dr. Van Criss We haven't been given any instructions on what to do with them."

"What's in the packages?" he asked the tip of the knife pressing into Griggs's bottom lip. 

"Nanite explosives. We don't know what for though." he said trying not cut his lip.

Joker got up. He pulled a purple phone from his pocket. "Give this to Harley. She'll know what to do." Griggs took the phone. He stayed sitting. "Get me a layout of the prison. Circle where Harley is kept. Have it ready by Friday."

Griggs nodded the pressure of fear weighing off his chest. "Ok." he said more to himself. 3 days to get a map of the prison. Not to hard.

"Come on Lunette." Joker said and the child moved to his side. She moved to him taking his hand, and followed him out.

Griggs watched them walk out, and pressure eased off his chest when he could no longer hear their footsteps. He breathed a sigh of relief and wondered how Joker managed to look terrifying with a child holding his hand.

"A word of advice," the man in the fancy suit, Frost, said. "don't try anything foolish. You look like one of those guys to try something." And he left. Griggs wondered what he meant by that. But then again, he had an idea of what.


End file.
